campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fair Tax
I just did a major overhaul of this page. Nothing was removed, and there's still plenty that could be added, such as links. I'm not sure that the discussion actually belongs where I left it, but that's all there was when I started so I refrained from moving it.DeusVolt 22:04, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :I see the discussion left on other pages, so I say leave it. I think that this is a great site to not only learn about the subject, but also to get opinions on it. If all we did was just put information without any opinions, we would just be wikipedia, with only politcal subjects, without the discussion aspect of the article, we aren't what this site tries to be. --Yoda133113 08:33, 26 July 2006 (UTC) One comment about the Fair Tax was that we would figure out a way to avoid it. That condition is allowed for. For example, lower income people can buy used items and used cars and avoid new houses and they avoid the consumption tax which applies to just new items. I think the description given above is very complete and fair but it covers so much in as few words as possible and some might miss all the features. It is stated that it will never pass. The problem with getting it passed is the power lost by negotiating tax reductions. We also need to look at campaign finance reform and do the two together. I will be placing a series of short explanations on my blog which will introduce the subject in easy to understand language. I will consider posting them here also, we need to see which way this develops. Both Deus and Yoda seem very well informed and I would invite visitors to ask questions, especially if they have heard something negative-there is usually another side. For example, the Realtors association is opposed because they feel the loss of the mortgage deduction will hurt their business. Research has shown that the buying decision has the deduction as a small factor. I also know from experience that when a persons income increases it results in more people being able to afford a mortgage. Incomes will increase from the elimination of the income witholding and tax plus the monthly prebate given to the head of the household. Grampa Stew :I think questions from people that aren't sure, or are just curious would be a great addition to the page, I check my watched pages (which this is a part of about once every 2-3 days, so such a question would be answered fairly quickly I think. And you are correct, we would figure out a way around it, just like many of us have a way around the current system, this is arguably a good thing, as the people who go the route of buying only used items are normally going to be the poorer people, thus making this a more progresive (though volutarily progresive) tax. It's nice to see more action on this subject, though as I said before on another article, it would be nice if we had someone who was against it put their thoughts, on the page. --Yoda133113 05:21, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Have any other countries tried implementing a "Fair Tax" system? How has it worked out? Have there been any comparsions betweent real world examples of "Fair Tax" and Income tax systems? --216.98.239.6 05:39, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :Researching now, trying to get a complete answer instead of something off the top of my head. --Yoda133113 18:37, 22 September 2006 (UTC) ::I answered this question, since no other modern nation has tried this, I didn't answer the final part of the question. --Yoda133113 22:15, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Discussion In addition to the comments in the distributive justice peace regarding the need to discuss the purpose of taxation (redistribution of resources?). Taxation methods are also an important area to explore. I am very interested in the discussions surrounding the Fair Tax proposed by John Linder of GA. I have been looking for a forum for intelligent dialogue regarding this new method of taxation proposed for the United States. I'll throw in a few cents into the argument. While I personally think it is imperfect, I think it is the best option we have, and while it's only imperfect, what we have now is BROKEN. --Yoda133113 09:10, 17 July 2006 (UTC) * I would actually go so far as to say that there cannot be a perfect system of taxation. Taxes function by taking money away from someone and using it to benefit someone else. We will always have to carefully consider from whom we are going to take, how much, and how, and to whom it will be given and in what way. Although tax evasion is likely under the FairTax system, we already know that we suffer from massive tax evasion currently and we have no way of accurately assessing whether it will be worse or better. Consumption seems like a better tax source than income, and the (p)rebate seems like a good way of making the tax graduated, so I support the idea. Now I just wonder when they'll manage to bring it to vote. DeusVolt 15:16, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :*Nice reply Deus, I agree that there can probably be no perfect tax system, and I am beginning to think it will never be brought to a vote, but maybe I've just become jaded. I, however, disagree with the concept that tax's should take away from some to help others, I think that the actions of the federal government should pretty much be used to help all people (as in protection, etc.) and that programs that help a few should be left to private charity, however that is an argument devoted to another article. Welfare? --Yoda133113 09:33, 19 July 2006 (UTC)